Most windows in homes today have very little associated shelf space. While it may be theoretically possible to place small objects on a window stool, these objects often obstruct blinds, curtains, window shades, or other objects placed on the small amount of space afforded by the size of the stool. Moreover, these objects are easy to accidentally displace, so there is a significant risk of accidentally damaging the objects, furniture, or the house itself. While there are shelves on the market that can be attached to a window, Applicant has identified many deficiencies associated with these shelves.